


Streit

by cricri



Series: Undercoververse [3]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Up, Male Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nach dieser Aktion war sein Ärger zwar verraucht, aber er war zu alt um nicht zu wissen, daß Meinungsverschiedenheiten sich auf Dauer nicht durch Sex lösen ließen.</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/42837.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Streit

***

Thiel schnappte nach Luft und tat sein möglichstes, um nicht sofort und ohne weitere Bedingungen zu kapitulieren. Sollte in Zukunft jeder Streit auf diese Weise enden? Offensichtlich hatte er Boerne mit ihrer veränderten Beziehung ganz neue Möglichkeiten in die Hand ... ganz neue Möglichkeiten eröffnet, die Oberhand in ihren Auseinandersetzungen .... Er biß sich auf die Lippen bei dem Versuch, einen klaren Kopf zu behalten, aber das sollte ihm auch nicht mehr lange helfen.

***

Nach dieser Aktion war sein Ärger zwar verraucht, aber er war zu alt um nicht zu wissen, daß Meinungsverschiedenheiten sich auf Dauer nicht durch Sex lösen ließen.

"Ich bin 43."

"Hm?" murmelte Boerne von irgendwo weiter unten und Thiel wußte plötzlich, daß er die Gelegenheit nutzen mußte, so lange der andere noch mit den Gedanken woanders war. Wahrscheinlich war das seine einzige Gelegenheit, mehr als drei Sätze ungestört sagen zu können.

"Ich war immer unordentlich. Und das wird sich auch nicht mehr ändern. Da kannst du rumnerven, solange du willst - deswegen werde ich noch lange nicht meinen Kleiderschrank aufräumen. Kann ja sein, daß man das alles viel systematischer und besser machen kann, aber mich stört das nicht. Mir ist es egal, ob die T-Shirts nach Farbe oder sonstwas liegen, ich greife rein und ziehe eins raus und damit ist gut. Und für irgendwelche Erziehungsmaßnahmen bin ich wirklich zu alt, du wirst schon so mit mir leben müssen, wie ich eben bin, oder ... oder ..." Der Rest des Satzes wollte ihm nicht wirklich über die Lippen, und er suchte verzweifelt nach einer Möglichkeit, das weniger drastisch auszudrücken, als Boernes Gesicht in seinem Blickfeld auftauchte.

"Wer hätte gedacht, daß dich Sex so gesprächig macht", sagte Boerne trocken.

Das war nun wirklich keine Antwort. Thiel war schon fast geneigt gewesen, den Streit fortzusetzen, wenn er nicht an Boernes Blick gesehen hätte, daß er sehr wohl wußte, daß es ihm ernst war. Deshalb erinnerte er sich an einen Ratschlag der Eheberaterin, die Susanne und er seinerzeit aufgesucht hatten, und machte noch einen Versuch.

"Ich will nicht, daß du mich rumkommandierst."

Statt einer Antwort rückte Boerne näher und legte den Kopf an seine Schulter. Thiel seufzte. Soviel zum offenen Ansprechen von Konflikten. Beinahe hätte er Boerne gefragt, ob Sex ihn vielleicht besonders schweigsam machte, aber er hatte das Gefühl, daß Frotzeleien ihnen jetzt auch nicht weiterhelfen würden. Stattdessen legte er einen Arm um Boerne. Er wollte sich nicht streiten. Er wollte, daß das funktionierte. Aber Wollen alleine -

"Ich bin 39." Boernes Stimme klang etwas gedämpft, aber bestimmt. "Ich werde dir immer erklären, was du alles wie besser machen kannst. Das ändert sich auch nicht mehr."

"Super."

"Laß mich ausreden."

"Das sagt der Richtige."

"Thiel ..."

"Entschuldigung."

Boerne seufzte. "Ich kann versuchen, mich ... zurückzuhalten. Und du kannst versuchen, das einfach nicht so ernst zu nehmen, weil ich fürchte, daß ... daß ... daß mir das vermutlich nicht immer gelingen wird."

Boerne klang ziemlich unglücklich, aber Thiel fühlte sich plötzlich sehr erleichtert. Boerne wollte auch, daß es funktionierte. Die Freude flatterte in seinem Magen wie ein aufgeregter Vogel. Wenn sie beide wollten, dann mußte es einfach funktionieren. Weil er nicht wußte, was er sagen sollte, zog er Boerne enger an sich, bis der anfing sich über Luftknappheit und mangelnden Blutfluß zu beschweren.

"Frank!" Boerne kämpfte sich frei. "Was ist denn los?"

"Nichts." Sein Herz klopfte bis zum Hals und er wußte immer noch nicht, was er sagen sollte. Stattdessen streckte er eine Hand aus, ließ sie an Boernes Arm hoch bis in den Nacken wandern und zog ihn sanft wieder zurück. Einer der Vorzüge, den Boerne neben zahlreichen anstrengenden Angewohnheiten hatte, war eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe, dachte Thiel erleichtert, als Boerne ihn küßte.

*** FIN ***


End file.
